Such car door/shaft door couplings are used in order to couple a car door leaf, which is actuated by a door drive, with a shaft door leaf. An elevator car comprises a door drive and a car door. The car door has at least one car door leaf and a car door threshold. In addition, individual shaft doors each with at least one respective shaft door leaf and shaft door threshold can be arranged along an elevator shaft in which the elevator car can be vertically moved.
The shaft doors are usually closed. In the case of corresponding positioning at a predefined stopping position of the elevator car in the elevator shaft an interior space of the elevator car can be entered via one of the shaft doors and the car door. This requires synchronous opening or closing of the car door leaf and shaft door leaf at this stopping position, which can be ensured by the car door/shaft door coupling. The car door/shaft door coupling can be fixed to a car door leaf.
A coupling device which can be actuated by the car door/shaft door coupling for the purpose of a coupling is accordingly arranged at the shaft door leaf at the predefined stopping position. In that case, an area at each shaft door in which the car door/shaft door coupling can engage in the coupling device is predefined and very limited. It is characterized by a spacing, which is projected along the travel path of the elevator car, of the elevator car door threshold from the shaft door threshold in the form of a gap. When dynamic tolerances occur such as, for example, car movements or static tolerances such as, for example, building displacements it can happen in the case of travel of the elevator car that the car door/shaft door coupling can collide with the shaft door threshold or the coupling device.
EP 0 829 446 shows a pivotably mounted car door/shaft door coupling. The car door/shaft door coupling comprises two pivot levers and two entrainer cams. The entrainer cams are so mounted on the pivot levers parallelly to one another that when rotational movement of the pivot lever occurs they maintain their orientation and change their spacing from one another. The change of this spacing serves the purpose of coupling a car door leaf with a shaft door leaf. The rotational movement of the pivot lever is achieved by means of a coupling of the car door/shaft door coupling with a door drive. The pivot levers are rotatably mounted on a base plate, which can be pivoted out of the afore-mentioned gap by means of an additional actuator. This is achieved in that the car door/shaft door coupling is retracted from the gap during the elevator travel and correspondingly prevents, in the case of building displacements or car movements, the car door/shaft door coupling from being able to collide with the shaft door threshold or the coupling device. A disadvantage of such a car door/shaft door coupling is that it is of complicated construction.